


小鬼湖之恋

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 大武山绝恋之海的女儿paro
Relationships: 牛超/余承恩





	小鬼湖之恋

**Author's Note:**

> “巴冷，你要永远的离开我们了，难道你对我们不再留恋吗？”

公司派一辆六座SUV来接人（车型与去年冬天那辆相同，牌照是鲁B），一行人先去了一家烧烤餐厅，而后辗转去新的酒店，在节目里面你们通常会呈布朗运动随机分布，上车后却恪守规则，各自落座于往日惯例位置——小何跟天航分别居于第三排两边，阿彬把外套搭在第二排靠右的单人座位，左手边留给了你，鱼鱼娇小，义不容辞，穿过第二排中间的窄道，挤到第三排中间坐下。听到工作人员提起更换酒店，鱼仿佛被鱼线抓住，从后排起身前倾，上半身堪堪插到第二排空档里，同时把双手平摆在膝盖上，摆弄鱼钩一样，动了动自己的手指。阿彬冷酷询问下榻条件，问完即刻扭头望向窗外，翡翠样的树木和钻石样的花朵富丽堂皇，统统被你们一掠而过。鱼像个模仿犯似的，那样目不转睛地看着车窗外流动的金山银海：翻涌的浪花之上，灰黑色的海鸥不断回转盘旋，露出雪白皎洁的腹部。不太好是吗？阿彬转回头说，那我出钱。你们听着闪金光的句子，不约而同地发出惊呼并膜拜：

鱼动动嘴唇，低声道，哇。而你摇晃手机，大声地说了几句不着边的话。

选秀比赛（又称一段闪亮的日子）业已结束，烤盘上升腾起油花惊叫，汽水瓶颈子直冒冷汗，狼来了，狼瓜分食物，你们欢欣鼓舞，瓜分仅存的夏天。之前你把手放在口袋里走出宿舍楼，没摸到——没摸到什么？走出考场不需要携带任何应试资料，大家在等你。你们都不穿制服的样子显得陌生，坐上车后大家彼此打量，进行陌生人烈火烹油式的热情调笑，热的情绪渐渐冷却了，变成了轻的、更令人心安的快活。你在大通铺里听了几句沪语，到车厢里叮叮咚咚地学舌：嗲人带嗲表，嗲人拎嗲包。你说完之后立刻观察鱼，鱼专心阅读手机，又过了几秒钟，才开始下意识模仿。

工作人员察言观色，撺掇鱼再次吃素，鱼难以推辞，低头笑了笑，抬起头开始念：初一吃素初二吃醋。起初含了笑意，卡住之后就懊恼了，又再开始念，念不过初三，渐渐就生起气来，大家都不在意。你从前排转头去看，鱼单手撑住脑袋，脸斜冲着你的方向，面上薄红，表情有点坚决的意味，竟然是真的一意孤行。鱼的下唇略厚，泛着红光，像刚上过唇釉，也可能是不断咬唇留下的遗迹。他讲话时候风平浪静，只有嘴角扯住下唇上下波动，更像是个木偶了——你到底为什么会想要去吻人偶？

上个冬天你们在车里说笑，鱼鼻子不通气，叼着吸管闷声地讲自己喜欢零檬。你在前排头也不回，只听到这两个字，窗外一闪而逝的景色浓缩成深绿（电影背景），深深深处有暗黄色的字眼无比清晰地浮现（影片标题）。后来你在摄影棚内看到鱼将柠檬摆在耳朵旁边轻轻摇晃，水果被命运高高抛起，带起的汁液洒在花盆里，你手中捧着的葡萄一颗颗滚落，又像应和的歌词片段。

——真的非要离开我吗？

你笑眯眯，看了半日吃素的鱼，忽然心头一动，不自觉伸手拂掉鱼嘴角的黑点，收回手的瞬间顿觉吃力，联想到三藏攀上五指山顶揭过金字压贴，山巅陡然滚落巨石，八十一难自此而始。你心力憔悴，下得山来，正遇见鱼从低处望来，舌尖不明所以地抵在唇角。你将食指尖送到眼前端详，发现是颗芝麻，芥子重于泰山，吃不得吃不得，你饥肠辘辘，只得舔舔自己嘴唇。

鱼百折不挠，终于吃到初十的素，大家喝彩，宣布我们是香槟，鱼羞赧起来，抿嘴扶了扶自己的镜框。你也鼓掌，拍完手之后示意司机停车，说：我们要在这里把承恩放下去。

车子停在一栋写字楼前面，鱼抓着手机，从后排轻巧地移到车门，施施然跃到地上，转过身来略微歪着头，冲阿彬摇晃手掌。蓝衬衫白T恤都很轻，很招展，其他人同这蓝白的旗子作别，就像告别一个旅行景点。小何跟天航终于可以宽松地坐下，他们满足又伤感，长叹一口气。鱼又动了动嘴唇，用唇语对你说我走了啊。你当时似乎想要脱下帽子，摘掉墨镜，赤身裸体地倒在大路上，搏命地说一些真心的话语，像所有放弃爱情的人那样放弃自己的体面，痛哭流涕。阳光热热地烘烤你的手臂，你上身倚靠椅背，瞥见盘旋的海鸥忽地沉入虚空中的旋涡，自此杳无声息；世界晴朗，有如壮丽冰川，你用食指敲打窗沿，震不落一片雪花。车子缓缓往前开去，你张开嘴巴，发出喑哑难懂的声音。

——这是你最后一次见到鱼。

阿达里欧一千年蜕一次皮，一百年睁一次眼，上古以来他一直独自居住在祂罗巴林湖深处，鬼湖上时常回荡着他的短笛声，鲁凯族族人将他奉为唯一的真神。若是居心叵测的贼人擅自闯入鬼湖，走不出一百步，就会变成石像；若是诚心供奉蛇神的村人不小心迷路，悠扬的笛声将会握住他的手，沿着生有野百合的小路走回家。没有人可以解释心是如何被笛声牵起，只有极少数的幸运者说，笛声中的年轻人面容英俊，然而表情异常冰冷。

鲁凯族的首领朗拉路有两个女儿，大女儿巴音已嫁为他人妇，小女儿巴冷才十六岁，她生得纯真美丽，总是在发辫上别着一朵白色的百合花。鬼湖的秋天树叶凋零，干枯巨大的茄冬树叶一层又一层，厚厚地覆盖在道路上。风吹得百合花摇摇坠坠，被温顺的落叶轻轻接住，巴冷挽起裙摆，踮起脚尖就要来捡。大片的叶子忽然荡开涟漪，显现出碧蓝幽深的湖泊，巴冷险险就要落水，却被一条蛇尾缓缓举起。从蜿蜒的蛇尾一直走到巨蛇的面前，巴冷看到的是一双冰凉如水的眼睛。沉寂百年的阿达里欧从迷雾之中现身，姗姗来到朗拉路面前，请求他把女儿嫁给自己。

而朗拉路这样回答他，真正的爱当要闪烁永不磨灭的光采，只有帕利奇-莫利达安才能证明你的心。

——什么是帕里奇……帕里奇什么？

——莫利达安。我们族里的土话，宝物的意思。

早年间你跳过舞，还出演若干电视剧和几部电影，然而大路越走越窄，渐渐挤不到出口，后来你索性专工画画。铺开的画布无垠宽大，世界之外又能有世界，你又跑又飞，路反而阔一些，有收藏家注意到你，邀请你来南国采风。你坐在开阔的竹屋露台上，听完主人阿伯讲故事，忽然觉得肚饿。

面前摆着热带水果拼盘，木瓜、香蕉、番石榴、菠萝蜜，琳琅满目地挤在一起，颜色浓得几乎滴下来。阿伯让你拣喜欢的吃，你捡了几个光泽鲜艳的揣在兜里，大喇喇走到天光里。

沿着栽有百合花的小径一直前行，路的终点就是阿达里欧的居所。

湖水澄澈，工整映着一整幅天空。你在湖边站了一刻，随即坐在地上速写，画完颇得意，欣然品味好几遍，后倒头便睡。醒来发觉不妥，原本扔在速写本旁边的树葡萄不见了，画本朝天摊开着，上面只有你画的天空——云朵中间的线条齐齐围裹成一个旋涡，旁边存着几滴水渍。你心生好奇，又变成顽童模样，丢了只青芒到纸上。

——果然沉了。

水杉树上站一沙鹭，黄昏日照里将影子斜照过来——影子也一并沉进画里。

你哪里还忍得住，抓起笔去碰自己的画。感觉像是被谁的手牵引住笔的另一端，自旋涡深处传来水流的震颤，你再不管身后是否有人来接，直直后倾倒向水里。

湖水沉入湖中，你仰起头，看到自己的倒影站在涟漪之上。波纹柔曼荡开，又有其他的人走入水面。你渐渐辨认出来都是旧故事中人。

是那时候的机缘，你和鱼和另一个比赛选手被拉去录一段90秒物料，摄影棚贴有肉粉色壁纸，天花板上悬挂充气星球糖，糖和糖纸甜蜜地拥在一处，你兴之所至，随手比划一个龙，旁边的朋友笑说这就是太空小人的粉红霹雳舞。杂货铺老板（导演）走出来，发给你一大包红纸包装糖果，说吹越大越好，又奖赏鱼一个塑料泡泡棒，说多多益善。依了导演要求，你一动不动站在窗边，面朝宇宙吹大大泡泡。淡水鱼类缺氧时会浮出水面吐出气泡。鱼挥舞魔法棒，被摇曳透明的肥皂泡徐徐包围，他吹一口气，气泡在泛白灯光下闪烁霓虹球光采。淡水鱼类缺氧时会浮出水面吐出气泡，你小心翼翼，朝向行将爆裂的泡泡内吐气。鱼百无聊赖，全不看你，抱着不知哪里得来的鱼缸，去盛接房中密布的皂泡。叭。大大气球在你的面前破碎，尸体瘫在你的脸上，一片粉红色血海。鱼仰起脸看你，肥皂泡瞬间全部破灭。你不明所以地扔下心头巨石，跟好友一道挤在微缩宇宙的中心（一个皮沙发上）。你招手示意鱼也坐下，后者拿着gopro笑笑看着你们，问你们还要说些什么。你没说话，明亮地大笑。鱼为了取景不断后退，碰倒背后桌上的玻璃缸。他悄无声息，退到看不见角落，碎玻璃闪着光芒落入水底，你举起手迎接。

小人鱼站在船头，把刀子远远地向浪花里扔去。刀沉下的地方，浪花就发出一道红光，好像有许多血滴溅出了水面。

你站在海底。你抓住人鱼的眼泪。

车子缓缓往前开去，你睁开眼睛，从露天躺椅上醒来。

应该是日落时分，你们录制完毕最后一次团综采访，在沙滩上四散开来自由活动。海平面飘着淡蓝色的烟，像是雾沉到了海里，天航拎着一个小板凳坐在礁石旁边看雾，弹吉他。风里面大声唱的是依稀往梦似曾见，心里波澜现。歌声凉凉的，大批的海鸥乘着歌词前仆后继地飞过来，像阅兵一样。你从来没有听过他唱粤语老歌，忍不住猜测他是从哪里扒的吉他谱。阿彬转过身来看你，胸前挂着一个玩具似的莱卡相机，他笑嘻嘻地走过来，把手搭在你的肩膀上，给你看他珍藏的拍立得。抹开照片上的水汽，你看到一个沉睡中的年轻人，帽子盖住他上半张脸，嘴巴微张，梦中拳头虚弱地握着，你睡着时候像个小孩。小何也凑过来，看着你的脸发笑，你接过镜子来瞧，镜中自己的右脸上压出竹篾花纹，像爬行动物鳞片，你不在意地笑笑，继续往前走。

四下尚有遥远人声，凝神细看时又仿佛只是雾中倒影。

你走到礁石和礁石的罅隙之中，潮水不断向前推送，诸多贝壳和海螺被拦在这巨大的礁石脚下。你蹲下身逐个翻看检视，被掀开的沙土翻滚出腥气，寄居蟹茫茫然站起身来，举着自己的壳跑远了，你在它走后的沙坑里看到一枚细长的红螺。螺尾尖尖，像是皇宫女人的假指甲，正适合用来写字。螺壳又薄又亮，隐约透着微光，那光亮摇摇晃晃的，你捡起时就从螺口跳出来。你只是个拾贝的客人，无意中捡到珍珠，自然极其认真地打量奇迹脸庞，花好一阵子才站起身来。迎面涌来的海雾几乎要将你淹没，你不带任何犹豫，扬手将那颗光洁的珠子全力掷向海中。

礁石背部的沙滩洁白平整，未经人踏足，你的手中紧握着红螺，在铺展开的沙上写信。

> _亲爱的巴冷，在大陆游历，我见到因为失去爱情而流泪的人鱼，他们的眼泪落在土地上，转瞬变成珍珠，光辉永久不会褪去。他们告诉我，这种不会平息的心痛就是帕利奇-莫利达安。我不知道自己已经沉睡多久，醒来即看到旧时候那片湖，湖中沉没有数以千计的珍珠，我因此得知你曾在我睡去的时候来过。我还看到海雾在逐渐扩张，礁石、沙滩、潮水、海面……一切梦幻都在逐渐消逝，巴冷，但愿你我能在雾中相会。_

海浪卷携着海草，冲在沙滩上，你试图抖落挂在手腕上的水藻，始终都抖不掉，终于意识到那是从你皮肤深处浮现的花纹。花纹攀附在颜色深浅不一的鳞片之上，你扯下手背上的一枚置入螺口当中，拿到耳边来听——

潮水猛然间喧哗激烈地涌上岸。那些声音好像脚步。

——盛放在红钻螺当中的故事逐渐融化，轻的故事变成了雾，重的故事变成了珍珠。

（完）


End file.
